


Mistakes With Benefits

by ender_mar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender_mar/pseuds/ender_mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where cute Tuckington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes With Benefits

You wake up from like a 2 minute nap due to one of your asshole friends yelling at another asshole friend.

"Oh my god stop that it's disgusting you're in fucking high school."

You glance up deciding that what ever was going on seemed interesting enough to be involved in. It really wasn't.

You know when you were in elementary school and there was always that one kid that took the juice from the fruit cup and mixed a little of everything on their plate into it, chocolate milk and all? Yeah. 

You decide to offer your input anyway. "Caboose that's really gross, dude. Some people are trying to eat this shit."

The taller boy frowns at you and you look away because he looks like a fucking puppy when he does this and Church is the only one that can continue scolding him without feeling bad at this point.

You glance around the cafeteria looking for someone else to hang with for a little bit, seeing as how Church is still yelling at Caboose and you're not going to be able to sleep through this lunch period.

You see Grif and Simmons a few tables ahead, but Grif catches your glance and gives a small hand motion signaling that Simmons is talking about some nerd shit and you should stay away for now. You nod and give a thumbs up to thank him for his warning. You continue to look for a new seat. You notice that Donut is sitting with Doc at one of the little round tables to the far right of the lunch room. You decide not to join them, though. Not that you have an issue with either of them, they just never talk about stuff that interests you much. 

You sigh and turn back towards your table and decide that you'll just have to deal with this today. You rest your head on your hand and yawn, and then you catch a glimpse of a familiar face sitting at one of the round tables towards the corner of the lunch room. Not a lot of people sit there because the corner is the only place that the fluorescent lights can't seem to reach and it makes you look like one of those scene kids that would prefer to be locked up in a dark shed all day than eat lunch with friends. You can't place a name on this familiar face, but you definitely know them. They're sitting with 2 other people. A brunet boy in a yellow shirt with a small yet extremely noticeable scar on his left eye, and a muscular dude in a dark purple shirt with beach blonde hair. The one that you recognize has blonde hair that gets darker towards the base of it and he's absolutely covered in freckles. You're like 99% sure you would remember somebody as attractive as him.

You stare at the little trio for a minute or two, trying to place a name on the face that you KNOW you've seen before. You wanna say it starts with a "D". 

Ha.

After a few minutes, the other 2 boys get up from the table and walk towards the cafeteria's exit. Probably going to get water or to use the bathroom.

You decide to walk to the table and try to figure out who this guy is.

You walk up next to him and say "Hi." in an unusually cheery voice. You have no idea why.

It looks like you've shocked him a bit. He jumps slightly and glances up at you. You can tell by the way his eyes widened slightly that he knows you too. Well what the fuck.

"Uh, hi. Need something?" You shake your head and shove your hands into your pockets. "I just wanted to know if I could sit here for a little bit. My friends are kinda being a little annoying right now." You tilt your head in the direction of Church and Caboose. "Yeah I don't really mind. I just really didn't expect you to talk to me again." 

Ahhh fuck.

You pull a chair from a surrounding table, since there's only 3 chairs to a table and you assume his friends are coming back.

"Why would I not talk to you?"

He looks up from his plate again with a smirk on his face. You remember this smirk.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Fuck. He's an asshole.

"No, I really don't. It's bothering me."

He chuckles and starts picking at a piece of bread on his plate. "Remember Jason's party last week?" 

Ahhh yeah. Cunningham threw the best fucking parties.

You laugh and say "Hell yeah I do." He turns his head towards you. "You were drunk off your ass. Your buddy over there, Leonard? I know him from a long time ago. We don't care too much for each other, so we don't talk a lot. But apparently he was your designated driver and, you know that girl he's always staring at?"

You nod. "Allison?" His eyes widen and he corrects you. "Tex." You keep this in mind seeing as how he looked ready for an attack when you referred to her as "Allison".

"Anyways, she invited him to go play some game or something and he really wanted to go. So I figured it'd be a nice day to start patching things up and I offered to take you home. He wasn't very happy about it but no one else offered so he agreed."

You nod. "I was wondering why I was actually in my bed when I woke up. Every time Church takes me home he leaves me on the living room floor." He chuckles again. "It would have been a little rude to do that."  
"Yeah. Thanks for not doing that, I appreciate it." He smiles and nods. "So is that all you came over here for?" You shrug. "I wouldn't mind sticking around for a while longer." You can hear Church yelling behind you still, holy shit. "Alright. As long as they're okay with it." He nods towards the two other boys who had originally been seated here as they approach the table.

"Hey, who's your new friend Wash?" They both take their seats and the one with the scar is looking you up and down as if he's trying to read your mind.  
"His name is Lavernius, if I remember correctly." You shake your head. "Yeah but call me Tucker." They all three nod in unison and you're a little weird-ed out.

You spend the rest of lunch learning their names and what classes they take and what they're going to college for and blah blah blah. The only information of use to you is that you now know the one with the scar is named York, ( and he's dating that one hot red head in your first period so you should probably stop hitting on her ) the blond one is named North, ( and he's protective of his sister, which is the hot blonde girl with purple high lights that hangs with that one brunette, so you should probably stop hitting on her ) and the one that drove you home that one night is hella hot and his name is Washington. Wash for short. You also learn that they were fucking geeks in elementary school and they played spies a lot so they gave each other code names after states and it just stuck.

You also make plans with Wash to hang out in the library after school. Church is upset.

Who cares. He's always ditching you and Caboose for Tex. Hypocrite.


End file.
